


Balter

by aceaaronminyard (necklace)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, For a Friend, M/M, Past Child Abuse, it's only briefly mentioned if u squint but to be safe, it's terrible dancing but it's dancing nonetheless, lmao here u go soph i hope u enjoy aaron having Feelings, sorta - Freeform, this was another one based on a word post thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard
Summary: balter: (v.) to dance gracelessly, but with enjoyment-more aaron/matt for the soul





	

**Author's Note:**

> here u go soph, have some Good Good

It should've been a bad night. 

 

It started off as a bad day with an equally bad week, homework on top of homework on top of some kind of cold that prevented him from doing anything except the bare minimum. 

 

Really, it should've been a no good, wasted, grouchy night with only his video games for comfort. 

 

Instead, Aaron is curled up on the couch in his and Matt's shared dorm, watching as his idiot roommate tries to dance to the music screaming in his earbuds. It's loud enough that Aaron would be able to hear it, if it weren't for Matt himself yelling the lyrics at every chance he got in between crude hip thrusts and horrible attempts at twerking. 

 

Aaron wasn't even sure if Matt knew the song or if he was just winging it to the extreme. 

 

Actually, that's a lie; he's definitely winging it. Matt stutters on a word and says something so _ridiculous_  it shocks Aaron into laughing, hunching over in his seat enough to let his blanket fall off of one shoulder. 

 

Matt laughs along with him in lieu of continuing his dance routine, loud and breathless and Aaron thinks he's _beautiful_. 

 

"En-Encore!" Aaron yells over their shared yelling, wheezing from the pressure of how _good_ it feels to laugh at things other than himself. Matt hunches over, holding his stomach to keep himself composed. It only makes Aaron laugh harder, his blanket falling off completely and sliding onto the couch. It doesn't matter, not when Matt is flushed to his ears and his music is blaring loudly out of his earbuds and Aaron is _happy_. 

 

In a rare moment of decisiveness, he stands up from his place on the couch and stumbles over to Matt, his grin wide enough to feel like his cheeks are being split open with the weight of his joy. 

 

"C'mon, Boyd," he beams, shoving Matt up to his full height from where he's still bent in half and grabbing one wrist for support. "Let's dance."   
 

Matt, once he processes what's going on, lights up like a candle in a dark room. It's almost mesmerizing to watch, but Aaron doesn't have time to fully commit the look to memory; Matt is yanking his earbuds out at lightning speed and putting his volume as loud as it goes. For once, he's not pissy that Matt's shitty audio quality fucks with them; instead, he let's Matt pick his playlist and grab him by the hand. 

 

They take turns singing and yelling, jumping from the floor to the couch to the loveseat, twisting and spinning and rolling on the floor in failed attempts at interpretive dancing. Song after song after song, they play like children in a world that was meant for them. 

 

(Aaron doesn't cry, but he gets emotional. He's never experienced this before, not the air curled tight in his lungs from how happy he is, not the floor is lava, not how he could possibly be so happy in the company of another person. He doesn't cry, but later that night Matt will hold him close and they'll fall asleep on his bottom bunk, just because they _can_.) 

 

By the time their breathing is labored enough to call it quits for the night, two backliners lay on the floor in a tired heap of muscle and sweat. Aaron spares a glance at their half-destroyed room, pillows and blankets and clothes strewn around on the floor and table and possibly the sink, if Aaron looks close enough. 

 

They'll have to clean that up, eventually. He doesn't think about it, not when he's turning his head up to grin aimlessly at the ceiling. 

 

"That was fun," he whispers, voice hoarse. Kevin is going to throw a fit tomorrow, but he doesn't care. Not now, not when he got to taste a childhood he was never able to experience firsthand. 

 

Matt wheezes out a half-assed laugh next to him, eyes already half closed from exhaustion. In all honesty Aaron isn't too far behind, but he does have enough strength to push himself into a sitting position and pull lightly at Matt's arm where it's resting on his bare tummy. 

 

"C'mon big guy. I thought you had more stamina than this," Aaron prods, finally forcing his body into standing to help pull his idiot boyfriend up too. 

 

"I have stamina where I need it," Matt says, finally taking in the state of their dorm with wide-eyed glee. "We'll clean this up tomorrow. Bed?" 

 

"Bed," Aaron agrees quickly, gathering up enough energy to half punch the light switch. The dorm goes dark, and he's happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried very hard not to make this angst for you, bc fluff is what we all need right now. i'm @castrumwritings on tumblr


End file.
